Multi-axis industrial robots include articulated arms connected via a shoulder joint. Each segment is driven via one or more joint motors. Typical industrial robots are controlled with respect to six different control axes. Collectively, the control axes enable rotation of the robot with respect to a fixed or mobile base, extension/retraction of a first arm, and raising/lowering of a second arm, as well as shoulder joint rotation and rotation/translation of a wrist disposed at a distal end of the second arm. Additional arms may be used in a serial arrangement depending on the design, and an end-effector connected to the wrist may be manipulated to perform a desired work task.
The term “end-effector” refers to the particular end linkages or segments that, depending on the design of the robot, can securely grip, transport, orient, and release a work piece. Certain end-effector assemblies are formed via a latticed array of elongated beams and rails to which are attached a set of tool branches suspended with tool modules, e.g., suction cups or grippers of the type used for moving metal panels or panes of glass in a manufacturing facility. The individual tool branches and tool modules can be manually adjusted by an operator to a predetermined configuration prior to performing a specified work task.